fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Seemannsgarn (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 16)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 43 thumb|120px|right|Seite 44 thumb|120px|right|Seite 45 thumb|120px|right|Seite 46 thumb|120px|right|Seite 47 thumb|120px|right|Seite 48 Rezensionen aktueller Rollenspiel-Fanzines. Inhalt und Aufbau Die einzelnen Rezensionen sind knapp gehalten, insbesondere bei den Fanzines. Beim Fanzine Thorwal Standard gibt es eine Ausnahme: Diese Rezension bildet den Schwerpunkt der aktuellen Logbuch-Ausgabe. Quelltext Seemannsgarn Fanzine-Rezensionen Ein neues Jahr nähert sich und so wird auch ein Projekt fortgesetzt, das letztes Jahr sein erfolgreiches Debut gehabt hat: Phantastik 2000 - der Taschenkalender für alle Freunde von Spiel und eben Phantastik. Dieses Jahr versehen mit einem Farbcover bietet es erst mal ein ordentliches Kalendarium (eine Jahresübersicht für 99 und Nummern für die Wochen wären wünschenswert). Gewürzt ist dieser Kalender mit Texten und Bildern. Diverse Fantasy- und Rollenspiel-Themen werden hier aufgegriffen, Vereine und Initiativen vorgestellt, dazu noch was zu LARPs und CoSims, und außerdem ein Lexikon der rudimentären Begriffe Vampires. Die Bilder, von diversen Fanzeichnern erstellt, gefallen mir recht gut mit Ausnahme der Vampir-Cartoons. Dem Kalendarium schließt sich ein umfangreicher und nützlicher Adreßteil an, in dem Vereine, Verlage, Zeitschriften, Fanzines und Händler zu finden sind. Leider hat der Fehlerteufel für ein sonst recht professionell gemachtes Werk zu oft zugeschlagen, beim Layout wie auch beim Inhaltlichen. Das kratzt ein bißchen am praktischen Werk zur Terminplanung, ist aber kein Grund es nicht im Rollenspielladen um die Ecke für 12,80 DM zu erwerben. Pegasus-Spiele, . Im Eigenverlag wurde das neue Rollenspiel TRI erstellt: Die professionell layouteten drei Bücher zum Preis von je ca. DM 50 wirken im schwarzen Softcover sehr eindruckvoll, innen mit zweckmäßigem Satz versehen und reich bebildert ausschließlich mit zum Text passenden Photos (!) - auch wenn die Computerbearbeitung vielfach erkennbar ist, äußerst stimmungsvoll. TRI ist ein neuer Ansatz von Crossover, der gewitzt verhindert, daß ein paar Möchtegern-Helden aus eine SF-Welt mit Strahlen-Kanonen eine Fantasy-Welt unterjochen können. Drei Welten sind in TRI vereint, drei wohlbekannte Genres: Fantasy auf der Rulegard, Cyberpunk auf Ion und Investigation auf Terra (=Erde 1936). Alle Welten sind Erd-Derivate - zu erkennen an den Landkarten - aber ob sie zeitlich oder sonst wie verbunden sind, ist nicht klar. Die Verbindung, die TRI liefert wird Nebel genannt: Eine mysteriöse, offenbar bewußte Struktur, die diese drei Welten voneinander trennt aber auch miteinander verbindet. Nur wenige Leute, darunter meist die Helden, sind befähigt, den durch Nebel zu schreiten. Wer es tut, den verwandelt der Nebel beim Wechsel zu einer der anderen Welten (Genres) in eine Person dieser Welt: Ausrüstung, Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse passen sich der neuen Welt an; die Erinnerung an die anderen Welten bleibt diffus, so daß es zum Beispiel nicht möglich ist, ein die Funktionsweise eines Radios auf Rulegard zu erklären. Dieser Weltenwechsel durch den Nebel wird vom System dadurch unterstützt, daß ein Basis-Charakter für jede der drei Welten konkrete Ausprägungen hat: Wer eine Kutsche auf Rulegard lenken kann, kann auf Terra ein Automobil steuern und auf Ion einen Schweber bedienen. Die Regeln sind also generisch für diverse Welten und Genres geeignet. Dabei will TRI nicht das Rollenspiel neu erfinden, sondern fußt auf Bewährtem: Fertigkeitensystem auf Eigenschaften-Basis, eine Menge W6, mit denen Erfolge erzielt werden müssen. An einigen Stellen scheint TRI zu stark regeln zu wollen: Das Zitat zum Kampfsystem "Das Errechnen des Initiativwertes erscheint zwar auf den ersten Blick etwas kompliziert, aber wenn der Mechanismus erst einmal verstanden ist, liefert die Berechnung sehr schnell realistische Ergebnisse." ist beispielhaft. Der Spieler verteilt jede Runde Aktionswürfel auf Ini, Angriff, Verteidigung, Ausweichen, Parade, Bewegung, Magie, Magie-Erschöpfung, Wahrnehmung und weitere Proben. Das ermöglicht taktisches Vorgehen und verhindert vielleicht ein Übermaß an Kampf, weil keiner diesen Würfel-Höllentrip allzu oft durchstehen will. Die drei Welten sind im 2. Buch wahrlich umfassend beschrieben. Einziger Haken sind die SS-Angehörigen als die Klischee-Bösen, quasi Orks der 30er, zu verwenden. Fantasy-Welten sind schwarz-weiß, die Realität bietet - wie dunkel auch immer - das volle Farbspektrum. Buch 3 enthält nützliche Tips für den Spielleiter, Regelvertiefungen und -ergänzungen, ein erstes Abenteuer und einen ausführlichen Gesamtindex. Während dieser Index über alle drei Bände sehr löblich ist, weist das Abenteuer die große Frage auf: Wozu gibt es die Verbindung dieser Welten? Nur zum leichten Genre-Wechsel, Urlaub auf Rulegard für die gestreßten Helden der Erde? Der Nebel verleiht den Nebelgängern Kräfte; diese lassen sich teilweise durch Mord oder Schenkung eines anderen Nebelgängers aufstocken. Das erinnert ein bißchen an Highländer, macht den Genre-Wechsel aber noch nicht plausibel. So enthält das Abenteuer denn auch den hilfreichen Satz: "Natürlich entscheiden sich die Spieler dafür, die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Wenn sie es nicht tun, kann der Spielleiter alternativ einen Abend lang Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht anbieten." Denn ansonsten sind keine konkreten Machtgefüge unter den Nebelgängern ausgebaut, es fehlen die Antipoden. Mir scheint es bisher zu wenig Motivation für Charaktere zu geben, auf Abenteuer in andere Welten zu wechseln. Natürlich wird viel Potential geboten, aber da hätte ich mir Konkreteres erhofft, wo doch die einzelnen Welten so viele Details bekamen. Vielleicht wird ja noch was nachgeschoben!? Im WWW hat nämlich schon unter members.xoom.com/tricade die Betreuung des Systems angesetzt. Bezug: Rumland & Flory, . :Gordian Nun hat der Thorwal Standard also die zehnte Ausgabe geschafft. Herzlichen Glückwunsch dem DSA-Fanzine! Die Jubiläumsausgabe hat es wirklich in sich. Aber auch vorherige Nummern unterscheiden sich nicht wirklich davon - und das ist das eigentlich bemerkenswerte! Denn das verspricht eine hohe Qualität auch weiterhin... Einige Features springen einem Ausgabe für Ausgabe sofort ins Auge: Der äußere Rahmen ist solide - das geleimte Heft im DIN-A4-Format und mit selbstgezeichnetem Titelbild in schwarz-weiß vermittelt einen guten Eindruck von selbstgemacht und dennoch mit Klasse. Und wenn man das Heft aufschlägt, fallen einem eingelegte Hand-Outs entgegen; eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, die den Spielleiter vor Kopieren und Schnippelei bewahrt. Innen steht man zunächst wie erschlagen vor dem umfangreichen Berg von Material - immerhin 100 Seiten stehen einem bevor. Doch wenn man anfängt zu schmökern, findet man sich schnell darein. Eine abwechslungsreiche Mischung aus Ambiente-Texten, Hintergrund-Material und Abenteuern macht selbst Nicht-Aventuriern das Hineinfinden leicht. Ein Feature, das es mir besonders angetan hat, sind die drei aventurischen "Tageszeitungen", die im Rahmen dieses Magazins erscheinen: Thorwal Standard, Rommilyser Landrufer und Der (wahre) Bote bieten eine unterhaltsame Reflektion des Geschehens in Aventurien. Krönung allerdings ist der erfrischende Söldner Heute, ein Berufsfachblatt... Die Darpatien-Spielhilfe, deren sechster Teil in der Ausgabe 10 erscheint, stellt eine aventurische Region sehr detailliert vor, und die ebenfalls regelmäßig erscheinende Rubrik "Aventurisches Liedgut" rundet das Bild des Kontinents weiter ab - freilich lassen die Liedertexte und deren Melodien ahnen, daß die Redaktion eine recht unverkrampfte Einstellung zum Reich des schwarzen Auges hat... Und das ist doch recht erfreulich, wenn man bedenkt, was für eine Verbissenheit den DSA-Insiderkreisen gelegentlich nachgesagt wird! Aber werfen wir doch mal einen tieferen Blick in die Jubiläums-Ausgabe... der Jubiläums-Rückblick auf die vergangenen Ausgaben und ihre wechselvolle Geschichte läßt ahnen, daß es ein wahres Wunder ist, diese Nummer in der Hand zu halten! Interessant auch die Verquickungen zur DSA-Redaktion, die hier durchklingen. Ich als Nicht-Insider kann mit diesen wenigen Informationsbrocken leider wenig anfangen, aber mein Verdacht bestätigt sich, daß die Existenz von kreativen Ideen zu Aventurien außerhalb der DSA-Redaktion wohl nur ein störendes Übel ist. - Aber daß Ihr in Bayern tatsächlich von einem Lehrerkolleg als rechtsradikal eingestuft wurdet... hihihi... ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel. Mit Sicherheit im Nachhinein die amüsanteste Episode aus einer wechselvollen Geschichte. Wie nett die verschiedenen Rubriken miteinander verquickt sind, zeigen denn auch gleich die nächsten beiden Artikel... das Nachrichtenblatt Thorwal Standard, feuerfresserische Landpresse aus dem hohen Norden, berichtet über einen Orküberfall, und anschließend finden sich alle Hintergrund-Informationen, um die Spieler mitten ins Schlamassel zu stecken... Anschließend findet sich dann die Beschreibung einer neuen thorwalschen Region: Neu-Hjaldingard stellt sich als eine Art Kolonie in der Art der wikingischen Island-Besiedlung dar, wo sich in langer Abgeschiedenheit eine wesentlich archaischere Thorwaler-Kultur entwickelt hat. Einen wesentlichen Raum nehmen denn auch der historische Rückblick und vor diesem Hintergrund die gesellschaftliche Entwicklung ein. Ein gut entwickelter Schauplatz, dessen Komplexität im Spiel leider wahrscheinlich kaum deutlich werden wird... aber dessen scheinbar einfache Strukturen durch die tiefe Ausarbeitung um so glaubwürdiger erscheinen. War der Thorwal Standard so eine Art Nordland-Stürmer, dann folgt mit dem Wahren Boten die Bildzeitung Aventuriens! Und das nackte Mädchen auf Seite drei ist sogar noch geschmackloser als die aus dem Vorbild... aber immerhin selbstgezeichnet. Was solls... Die Fruchtzwergewerbung darüber entschädigt schon wieder für diesen Ausrutscher. Mein persönliches Highlight unter der aventurischen Presse folgt nun: Söldner Heute! Todesanzeigen für Mutter Courage fanden sich hier schon ebenso wie Testberichte für neue Armbrüste. Besonders gefällt mir dabei der manchmal doch recht nachdenkliche Unterton, der aus den treffsicheren Scherzen zur Profession des Soldaten klingt. - In dieser Ausgabe wird der "Söldner des Monats" vorgestellt, ein Zwerg namens Thorax, der ein sehr ungewöhnliches Hobby pflegt... Der Rommilyser Landrufer, eine Stadtzeitung aus der Hauptstadt Darpatiens, beschließt den Reigen der Presseorgane, und leitet über zur Spielhilfe Darpatien: In dieser Folge wird die Baronie Dergelsmund vorgestellt. Die wichtigsten Ortschaften und Persönlichkeiten der Baronie bilden denn auch den Hintergrund für das Abenteuer "Eine Studie in Politik"... Und dieses Abenteuer gefällt mir ausnehmend gut! Die Spieler werden als kleine Bauern auf dem Schachbrett der Politik durch die Gegend geschoben, und wenn alles planmäßig über die Bühne geht, werden sie nicht einmal mitbekommen, in welchem ungeheuren Ausmaß sie über die Absichten ihres Auftraggebers getäuscht wurden! Das nächste Abenteuer "Totenstarre" findet nicht so viel Zustimmung bei mir, ein Abgesang zum "Rausch der Ewigkeit". Es gibt sich recht offiziell, so wird auch auf den Roman "Dämonenmeister" Bezug genommen. "Totenstarre" jedenfalls führt die Spieler "am Tag danach" über den Schauplatz der goßen Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse. Dabei werden sie mit jeder Menge Schrecken konfrontiert werden, sowohl dem Grauen des Krieges als auch den Resten der dämonischen Heerscharen. Obwohl mit Sicherheit ein eindruckvolles Gemälde, gibt es nicht viel, was die Spieler hier tun können. Da ich den "Rausch der Ewigkeit" nicht kenne, kann ich auch nicht beurteilen, wieviel Sinn es macht, "noch einen draufzusetzen". Ansonsten finde ich, daß diese Episode nur dann sinnvoll einsetzbar ist, wenn sie am Beginn einer Reise der Spieler in das Land der Dämonen steht, um sie auf den zu erwartenden Horror einzustimmen. Die Idee an sich allerdings finde ich gut, die Spieler mit dem grausigen Gesicht des Krieges zu konfrontieren. Gute Rollenspieler werden hinterher nie wieder so unbedarft das Schwert zum Töten erheben wie vor diesem Szenario. Was dann folgt, gefällt mir schon wieder besser. "Der Gott ohne Namen" ist eine Sammlung von Texten, Fragmenten, Informationen zum Chaosgott Aventuriens. Durch das geschickte Einstreuen von Informationsbröckchen hieraus mag es dem Spielleiter gelingen, den Spielern zu vermitteln, daß sie ganz dicht dran sind an einem finsteren Geheimnis... Ein Artikel über Scharfrichter und Henker bietet den Spielern die Möglichkeit, einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Hintergrund für ihre Figur zu wählen. Gleichzeitig beschäftigt er sich recht tiefschürfend mit der gesellschaftlichen Position dieser gefürchteten Profession. Hier hat jemand sehr intensiv über eine der unheimlichsten Gestalten des Mittelalters nachgedacht... "Bosparanische Nächte" wiederum - ich hasse Hedwig Courts-Mahler... muß gestehen, daß ich die Geschichte nicht zu Ende gelesen habe. Ich... ich konnte es nicht... Nein, ich übertreibe maßlos. Dies sind die ersten Kapitel einer längeren Erzählung. Ein Lore-Roman aus Aventurien, nun, das hat doch auch etwas... So etwas den Spielern vorzusetzen, wenn sie in einer Bibliothek nach Wissen stöbern... zumal der Rest des Romanes auf CD erhältlich ist. Das macht vor allem deutlich, daß auf Aventurien auch andere Dinge geschehen als Orkenhatz und Rent-A-Hero... Schließlich das letzte Abenteuer: „Schemir“ ist eine romantische Geistergeschichte. Ein Don Quixote entpuppt sich schließlich als ein berühmter Held aus früheren Jahren. Die Lösung dieser tragischen Begebenheit hat mir zwar zuviel von einem Deus Ex Machina. Dennoch wird aber dieses Geister-Abenteuer ein angenehmer Gegensatz zum sonst üblichen Monster-und-Dämonen-Horror im Rollenspiel-Genre bilden. Den Abschluß bildet das Liedgut aus Aventurien. Eine bunte Mischung von ernst und albern gemeinten Liedern; es gibt die Songs auch auf CD. Unter anderem ist ,auch eine Ballade über Schemir, den Held aus dem oben erwähnten Abenteuer, dabei. Wenn die Spieler einige Zeit nach ihrem Erlebnis in einem Gasthaus diese Ballade hören, wird das in hervorragender Weise die Episoden eines Abenteuer-Lebens zu einem Ganzen verbinden... Abschließend kann ich nur noch einmal sagen, es hat mir viel Freude gemacht, den Thorwal Standard zu lesen, und solche Zines braucht die Szene! Vielseitig, umsetzbar und angenehm zu schmökern, das ist doch alles, was ein Zine auszeichnet. Für DM 8,50 bei Ragnar Schwefel, :Roland Der Ravenhorst kommt dieses Mal mit einem Special "Leben im Dorf", das beweist, daß ein Dorf aus mehr als aus einem Gasthaus besteht. Passend dazu Anregungen, Holzfäller, Bauern u.ä. als Heldentyp zu wählen und zwei MERS-Abenteuer um ein Dorf herum die zu einer uralten Ringschmiede führen und Brandgefahr bedeutet. Neben Fanzine-Rezis, DSA-Comic und Rätsel gibt es wieder eine Folge der unglaublichen Comic-Parodie zum Herrn der Ringe. Allein die ist die 5 DM wert. Günther Dambachmair, . Das semiprofessionelle Midgard-Magazin Dausend Dode Drolle bietet ein detailreich ausgearbeitetes Abenteuer in Khan Tai Pan (quasi Midgards China) nach Literaturvorlage, einen Artikel zur Welt und Kultur von Drachen und eine Gasthaus-Beschreibung mit Gastwirt, die in die Tiefe geht. Dazu für 1880 ein Artikel zum Problem des Photographierens, eine ideenreiche Beschreibung einer Reise, eine Sammlung an Kräutern und zwei Waffen als magische Artefakte. Alles für 6,80 DM bei Carsten Grebe, Zwar wird die nächste Ausgabe des Envoyer jetzt schon wieder draußen sein (was eine Rezi hier im allgemeinen sinnlos macht), aber zum Jubiläum hier doch eine Erwähnung. Wirklich jeden Monat gibt es seit drei Jahren das semi-professionelle Magazin gegen die deutsche Rechtschreibung, für aktuelle Infos. News und Rezis sind informativ, die Kurzabenteuer haben sich gemausert. Dazu immer wieder Artikel von echt schlecht bis ziemlich gut. Die Serien sind im selben Spektrum. Für 2 DM bei FZ Werbung Hannover, Schierholzstraße 33, 30655 Hannover. :Gordian Aus der Postspielschmiede CSPP (Computerspiele per Post) kommen zum bekannten "The Ashes of Empire" zwei Kartenspiele heraus: "The Ashes of Empire" und "Evolution der Sterne". Beiden Spielen liegt die aus diversen anderen Spielen bekannte Sternenkarte mit 40 Planeten zugrunde. Zum Spielumfang gehören weiterhin jeweils 55 Karten und für je zwei Spieler wird eine Würfelbox mit 36 W6 benötigt (Würfel werden auch als Counter benutzt). Das Spiel ohne Würfel kostet nur DM 15. Die optionale Würfel-Box kostet genauso viel. Das Ashes-of-Empire-Kartenspiel erinnert an das gute alte Quartett: Es gilt nämlich entweder alle vier Planetenkarten mit der gleichen Cluster-Nummer, oder sechs von zehn mit dem gleichen Cluster-Buchstaben zu erringen. Dann hat man gewonnen. Hier wird aber nicht gestochen, sondern mit Raumschiffen gekämpft. Es gibt einen offenliegenden Pool von acht Karten, drei Handkarten (Heimatplaneten) und ausgespielte Karten (Kolonien). Von den eigenen Karten aus sind einige andere Planeten direkt erreichbar und wenn diese sich im neutralen Pool oder in der gegnerischen Auslage befinden, können sie angeflogen und zwecks Eroberung angegriffen werden. Ja richtig, auch die neutralen Planeten wehren sich ein bißchen. Im Kampf verlieren beide Seiten Raumschiffe. Mit jeder neuen Runde erhalten die Spieler pro Planet ein neues Schiff, aber die Anzahl pro Planet ist auf maximal sechs begrenzt. In den optionalen Regeln sind zusätzlich Raumflüge über größere Distanzen möglich und die Planetenmoral spielt eine Rolle. Die Karten weisen übliches Spielkarten-Format auf und sind von guter Qualität. Neben den angenehm kurzen Spielregeln gibt es auch eine beigefügten Kurzreferenz, die sich als sehr praktisch erweist. Evolution der Sterne ist etwas ausladender, zumindest vom Platzbedarf beim Spiel: Im Extremfall wird gut die Fläche eines DIN-A2-Blattes benötigt. Das Konzept ähnelt dem von Risiko: Die Spieler schicken ihre Raumschiffe von Planet zu Planet und besetzen sie mit je maximal sechs Schiffen. Wer elf Planeten besetzt bzw. im Kampf erobert hat, hat gewonnen. Der Spielplan wird im Laufe des Spiels aus den 55 Karten zusammengelegt: An eine Startkarte können passende Karten in alle Richtungen hin angelegt werden. Jeder Spieler hält vier Karten auf der Hand, von denen er eine ausspielt und für die er am Runden-Ende Ersatz erhält. Wer eine Karte auslegt, besetzt erstmal den bzw. die darauf abgebildeten Planeten und bekommt von dort einmalig neue Raumschiffe. Zusätzliche Schiffe können nur auf einem der acht Heimatplaneten gebaut werden. Keinen Heimatplaneten zu besitzen, bedeutet ein spielentscheidendes Handicap. Der Kampf ist einigermaßen riskant: Auch der Gewinner kann ohne überlebendes Schiff aus einem Konflikt herausgehen. Es erfordert aber auch gute Kettenrechen-Fähigkeit, denn schon in einer Standardsituation kann es dazu kommen, daß ein W6 50 Mal hintereinander gewürfelt wird und seine Werte addiert werden müssen. Hinzu kommt der Forschungswert, der sich als Multiplikator positiv auf die Kampfkraft auswirkt. Die Steigerung des Wertes erfordert ebenfalls den Einsatz einer Spielkarte und wird von Stufe eins bis Stufe sechs zunehmend schwieriger. Wer Forschungswert sechs erreicht hat, hat alternativ zum Besitz von elf Planeten ebenfalls gewonnen. Im Gegensatz zum Ashes-of-Empire-Kartenspiel sind die Karten trotz ihres stabilisierenden Hochglanzüberzuges zu dünn und dadurch ungewohnt wabbelig. Doch das ist zu verschmerzen. :Urmel Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Gordian Kaulbarsch Kategorie:Irmgard Falk Kategorie:Janny Timm Kategorie:Lars Braune Kategorie:Roland Röpnack Kategorie:Stefano Monachesi